Trapped In Serenity
by YumiAngel
Summary: COMPLETE!A dangerous new alien appears, and because of an incident, Kish and Ichigo are trapped in 'Serenity', Kish's ship. But what happens when they are forced to get along, and secrets from Kish's past are revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped In Serenity**

_Some time after book five, not a specific timeframe thought, fits in several points of the story._

Disclaimers: I don't own Ichigo, Kish or anything Tokyo Mew Mew. Only the plot is mine, but I haven't trademarked it, but…- oh well… You get the idea.

**----------------------**

Chapter 1

**I**chigo walked through the deserted hallways of the mall's big basement, her cat ears wide, searching for sounds of her opponents. The basement was painted grey, and with its coldness and darkness it wasn't a pleasant place. That was why Ichigo was little afraid, as she looked frantically around, searching for signs of any aliens that might attack her. That was also why Ichigo almost screamed when a warm hand took a hold of her shoulder, drawing her near the body of the owner of the hand.

_Kish._

"Ah, my favourite kitty... did I scare you?" Kish asked his flirty smile on his face as always. Ichigo looked at him irritated, but didn't remove his hand from her shoulder.

"No. And I am _not your _kitty!" Ichigo snapped. Kish continued smirking, shrugging the insult off.

"Oh, but you are... now where were we? Right, I was wondering why you are here?" Kish said quirking an eyebrow and smirked at the blushing Ichigo. Ichigo's brows furrowed in irritation.

"What a stupid question! To stop you of course!" She snapped. A look of pure surprise spread to Kish's features as he stuttered;

"B-but we... we weren't going to attack here! I just followed you!" Ichigo just stared at Kish calculating, as if trying to decide ether believe him or not.

"Well, the machine Keiichiro had said there was some weird alien activity here! And there were these new aliens upstairs!" Ichigo tried to explain. Kish got a weird look in his eyes, but Ichigo had no time to ask about it, because suddenly there was an arrow sticking out of her shoulder, just beside her heart, where it would have immediately killed her. Kish just stared at Ichigo in shock as he tried to steady her. She fell to her knees, and she looked with misty eyes at something behind Kish's shoulder.

"D'arvit!" The guy behind Kish cursed. The guy, no, alien, as he had identical ears to those of Kish, raised his bow once more.

The young man was quite tall; His black hair was longer than Kish's, reaching mid-back, though held in similar fashion as Kish's. The man had had similar outfit too, but his was in black and dark green. Kish's eyes widened in realization.

"Eoin!" Kish said, utterly shocked as he stared at the man he knew all too well. Even though he was shocked, he still moved to cover Ichigo with his own body, by standing in the way of the bow. Irritation showed in Eoin's face as he said in a deep voice;

"Move over Kish. Your last chance." Eoin said his Black eyes cold, and his voice hard. Kish considered his options in mere seconds before gathering Ichigo in his hands and teleporting back to his ship. The barely conscious Ichigo didn't protest. Eoin lowered his bow, and just as they teleported away, Kish could hear Eoin's last words;

"Oh, and Kish! I visited Serenity!" Shock spread through Kish as he heard the name of his ship, but by then it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**K**ish was just about to investigate the ship for possible traps Eoin had left, when Ichigo groaned. Kish looked frantically around, before going to his bedroom, and laying Ichigo on the bedspread. Kish drew the arrow out, only to make the blood just poured more furiously out of the wound. Kish just took the nearest item (his shirt) and pushed it at the wound. Ichigo soon lost her consciousness, and the bleeding became slower.

Kish ran fast to find his body crystals, and eventually found them in the bathroom. He rushed to his bedroom, only to find out that the wound had started bleeding once more. He put the bag with the body crystals into his belt, and then collected Ichigo in his arms.

He hurried to the library room, grabbing a nearby pillow. He put Ichigo gently in the middle of the room, on the wooden floor, and put the pillow under her head. On the library floor was a five pointed star with complicated runes intertwined in it. The star and the runes were done in gold, silver, copper and cobalt, and the metals and stone glimmered in the light that came from the sunstones.

Kish opened the small bag with the body stones. He set the purple stone on top of Ichigo's head. He then proceeded putting the red, turquoise, green, and honey coloured stones by her throat, chest, stomach and toes. He started chanting in an unknown language, walking around the star, drawing different runes at each side of the star, the different stones pulsating with energy on their turns.

After some minutes of chanting the wound on Ichigo's shoulder started to glow, and suddenly heal. At the end of the healing process however Ichigo's chest shot up in the air, and she seemed to be choking, and grawing for air. Kish looked at Ichigo concerned from under his sweaty bangs, and chanted the end as soon as he could. As the charm was complete Ichigo fell down on the wooden floor in a heap, her breathing laboured.

She didn't wake up for hours, and Kish got really concerned. He searched the ship for trips, and found what Eoin had left; the ship was broken, and teleporting impossible. That meant they were stuck. To teleport inside worked, but not outside. The ship was broken, the whole magic of the ship destroyed, so that only the elements that provided air, water, light and heat worked.

But Kish couldn't avoid sleep forever, and in the end fell asleep on the chair beside his bed, where Ichigo now laid comfortably.

"Ichigo, just please wake up... I won't harass you anymore...just wake up." He muttered, before falling asleep.

----------------------------------

**W**hen Ichigo woke up she wrinkled her nose. Her unnaturally high senses brought a smell of copper to her nose. Blood. Her eyes snapped open at the thought, and she sat up on her bed, almost knocking Kish over. Her eyes widened sat the sight; Kish was sitting by her bed, muttering something in his sleep, his brow furrowed in concern. She decided that she would think that particular thought later, and tried to grasp her thoughts.

_O-okay...last thing she remembered? A blue light and a warmness that was carrying her. Suppose that was Kish._

Ichigo looked at her surroundings, her thoughts still in complete chaos. She was in a comfortable looking room, and she supposed it was Kish's room. The floor was covered by a warm, green mat, she discovered as she stood from the bead carefully, as if not to wake up Kish.

On one of the walls of the room was an amazing sight. There was a window in the room that showed a planet of sorts. It looked like a crude place, with lots of stones, cliffs and debris, but what made it amazing was the sunrise. The sunrise painted the stones and cliffs in different shades of red, orange, yellow, and even purple.

Kish even had a table on his room, and it was filled with papers, skisses. There were pictures about people she didn't know, that resembled little Kish. There were some of the aliens she had encountered, and lastly there were pictures about her. There were pictures of when he first saw her, and pictures of when she was in school, and pictures when she was standing besides Masaya, Ryo, or even keiichiro. The guy's around her weren't richly detailed however, only she was.

Ichigo gaped at the pictures, and thinking inwardly different thoughts about Kish, her eyes accidentally wondered to her clothes... They were filled with blood. Her skin by her shoulder was bloody too, though just were the arrow had been, was only left a small, clean spot, which intrigued Ichigo. Her mind slurring at the different thoughts, and her mind still not accepting some facts, she left to find a bathroom.

**W**hen Kish woke up he tried unsuccefully massage his tense shoulders and neck, as he had slept badly, and muttering, looked frantically around, finally ending up on the empty bed. His eyes widened, and he asked frantically;

"Ichigo?" To Kish's relief Ichigo answered.

"I'm here..." What ever Ichigo planned to say was cut off when Kish suddenly swept her into a hug, murmuring into her ear:

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Ichigo was surprised by the power in his voice, and just stood there, not knowing what to do. To her relief however, Kish soon let go, and took a better look at her, and she blushed.

"I...My clothes were all bloody and...Sorry." She ended, looking ashamedly at her feet, while Kish was still staring at what she was wearing. She was wearing one his shirts that ended just under her breasts, and one of his shorts, tail sticking out of them. Kish licked his lips at the sight. He came back to reality however when he realized that Ichigo had a tail.

"That's okay... more than okay...but why aren't your ears and tail gone?" At that Ichigo raised her hands to her ears in realization, only to hiss in pain when her shoulder was reminded that it had been shot earlier. Kish brow furrowed in concern and he examined Ichigo's shoulder, seating her on his bed, which was still all bloody. "...you didn't heal as well as I hoped... thought you were going to die there for a moment..." Kish muttered, still holding Ichigo's shoulder.

To keep the blush off her cheeks, Ichigo said;

"What happened? I mean, I was shot by that bow-guy, and then there isn't a mark on me...and then there is that freaky window that really can't be a window, because I was on the other side, and I really don't know where I am, and then my tail and ears won't go away, and I still want to know who shot me, and mum is going to be really mad if I don't go home soon, and the other mew mew's probably think I'm dead..." Ichigo panicked. Kish just smirked and put a finger on her lips.

"Now, kitten, don't worry, we'll take care of it..." He then leaned back, falling on the bed. Ichigo blushed.

"The guy was Eoin. Another alien, a bad one too. And yes, I know you think I am bad, but I'm actually one of the so called good guy's. I think your tail and ears may not leave because you are stressed all the time, and you were healed because of alien technology. The window is just a charmed painting, making it look real. _And_ we _will _contact the other mew mew's, who are going to explain your mother you are staying at someone's house, or just feeling ill. It'll be _fine_." Kish finished, trying to calm the rambling Ichigo down.

Ichigo looked a moment at Kish eyes, before shaking into reality asked;

"Wait a minute? We will contact them? Why can't I just go home?" She started panicking again.

"Shh, kitten, calm down! You can't go home because were stuck here!" Kish said, almost shouting the last part, making Ichigo's eyes widen more, and making Kish to realize his mistake. Ichigo panicked again.

"Stuck here? But there are just we two here! And what will we eat, and what about Masaya? He will wonder where I have disappeared!" Ichigo yelled, swinging her arms wildly. Kish made a face, and his eyes darkened at Masaya's name. Ichigo didn't notice. She just continued ranting and Kish shaked his pained expression away.

"Calm down! The healing crystals obliviously didn't work so well on you, and you are still weak..." Kish said to Ichigo, taking hold of her hands, trapping them on his. Ichigo froze. Kish allowed her hands to drop loose.

"Just... rest. I'll see what I can do about contacting the Mew Mew's." Kish sighted, and only then did Ichigo notice the dark areas under Kish's eyes. Kish was just about to walk away from the room when Ichigo grasped his hand.

"What?" Kish almost snapped.

"Nothing...just... Are you okay?" Ichigo looked at her feet, and Kish walked away. Kish stopped at the door thought, and spoke.

"I'm fine."

And then without a word walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kish was sitting in the control room, concentrating hard on the screens, pushing on various buttons now and then, and then cursing. He then turned some switches on, and some off. This time a faint sound was heard. Kish smiled, not noticing Ichigo, who was standing on the doorway.

"Kish?" Ichigo asked carefully. Kish turned around and smirked. He then leaned back on his chair taking the sight of Ichigo in his clothes in. Kish winked suggestively, making Ichigo blush.

"What are you doing?" She asked, getting a hold of her self.

"Trying to contact the Mew Mew cafe´. Should be fairly easy, as you have a control room. But the ships energy batteries are low, so we will have to talk quickly, as we'll need to talk to Pai too." Kish said, pushing more buttons, and writing some complex code. The board was filled with different symbols that glowed now and then, instead of normal letters.

"Pai?"

"Yes. He knows the ships defensive systems and magic's better than I do. It's his specialty." Kish answered, not even looking at Ichigo, but concentrating on the screens again. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Magic's?" Ichigo could practically sense the smile Kish had on his face, even thought she couldn't see his face.

"Yes. What did you think the Chimera animals were? Technology most certainly not. We are what the humans would call elves... I believe." Kish explained, and then continued. "...Every elf has a natural power of magic, and by that Magic they are able to achieve magic's, such as 'teleporting', breathing under water and limited healing. This ship is covered with runes, and it took twenty elves to chant the defences to this ship..." Kish stopped to think for a moment. "... There are different branches of magic. Like Pai's specialty are wards, and Tart's plants." Ichigo frowned.

"And your specialty?" Kish didn't answer as suddenly a screen showed the video camera picture from the control room of cafe mew mew. The mew mew crew, along with Keiichiro and Ryo were present.

"Sit down. They won't believe me if they don't see you."

"Kisshu!" Mint exclaimed. Kish suddenly raised his hand to silence Mint.

"We have no time for this. We are trapped in this our ship, with no way out. Pai and Tart are still on earth, and you will have to find Pai and Tart and stop them from teleporting here. It is crucial. You will need to get Pai there, so I can talk to him. Do NOT let them teleport, or they will be no use to us, and you will never see Ichigo again." Kish said to them. Then turning to Ichigo, he said;

"You have one minute to talk them over that you are unhurt. We will have to cut the connection as soon as possible. Push the button with the golden rune by the iron decoration." Kish then moved to leave when Zakuro talked.

"And what if we have no time to explain it to them? I doubt they will listen to us." Everyone froze for a moment. Kish's eyes filled pain and they darkened to the point where he looked scary.

"Just say to them... just say..." Kish hesitated "...Eoin." Kish finished, spitting the name as if it was something disgusting and foul. Then, without a look to Ichigo, he left the room, leaving it to silence.

"Who's Eoin?" Purin asked.

"He didn't tell me, but he did mention he was bad news." Ichigo answered, turning to the screen where the others could be seen.

"'talk them over you are unhurt'? Were you hurt?" Retasu asked.

"I... I was shot." Ichigo said hesitantly, bringing worried looks on everyone's faces.

"And why are you in Kish's ship?" Keiichiro asked.

"He healed me. Not a mark on me anymore. Pretty cool that, huh?" Ichigo said, and not waiting an answer to the rhetorical question, continued. "But I'm fine now... really."

"Fine then. But do you trust him? He could... do _things_ to you, you know?" Ryo said. Ichigo blushed, and it wasn't until then the rest of the crew noticed she was wearing Kish's clothes.

"I don't know why...but... He's different somehow. More serious. I have no doubt in my mind now that he has only been playing with us. He's capable of something even bigger."

"_Right."_ Ryo asked in a tone that told Ichigo clearly he didn't believe her. Ichigo sighted, and Retasu looked at her in concern.

"Ichigo? Are you sure you are okay?" Ichigo looked back at the other mew mew that had kind of idolized her after the day she became mew mew, and smiled her most convincing smile, which wasn't much.

"I'm _fine_, Retasu" Ichigo said. Zakuro looked at her sceptically back and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then why are your ears and tail out?"

"Kish said that it had probably something to do with the stress and the magical healing he had to do on me." Zakuro didn't lower her suspecting eyebrow.

"Ah. Kish said? When did you forget that _Kishhu_ was the enemy?" Ichigo frowned.

"When he saved my live I guess, and when he dangered his live to save mine." Then without waiting for any reaction, she told the mew mew's a hurried 'bye!' before pushing the golden rune, and closing the connection.

Ichigo stayed quite long time there, sitting in the comfortable wooden chair, looking at the faint blue/green globe outside she knew to be earth.

_- When indeed?_

--------------------------

Kish gathered the body stone's from the floor they had been left to. He took the blood covered stone's, and whispering a small cleaning spell, put them in the pouch they belonged to. He then took the precious stone pouch to the armoury, and opening the floor board, hid the stone's there, next to Pai's and Tart's.

Kish returned to the library, and after cleaning the bloody mess on the ritual star, seated by the study table. The table was filled with three piles of papers, the biggest Kish' own, and the other small one's, Pai's and Tart's.

He took the first file and sighted as he saw the commander star in it.

_Typical, reports... _Kish thought as he took a guill and some Inc, and started to write his report. Now if he could only formulate the failure in a good way...

_Well, I've done it before_, Kish thought as he pulled his sweaty bangs out of the way. _Time to take a shower too._

---------------------------

Ichigo wandered around the halls, searching for Kish, and now and then looking at the different kinds of paintings, and 'windows' by the wall, where they were lightened up by something Kish had earlier called 'Sunstone's'.

The sunstones were that exactly, Stone's. They were often honey coloured, but now and then even red, and they shined with inner light, the weird stone's pulsating with energy. The Stone's were loaded with energy, Kish had explained, and now that Ichigo knew about the magic's, she suspected it had something to do with Magic.

Shaking her head to get the confusing thoughts out of her head, she saw a huge door, which was open, opening to the right.

Deciding Kish wouldn't mind, she looked wearily inside, not wanting to run into Chimera animals, or anything. She didn't found Chimera's, but she did find Kish. Kish was seated on a table, his head dropped down, and he slept peacefully on top of some papers, a quill still in hand.

Ichigo neared Kish, afraid to wake him up, and felt very guilty as she saw Kish better. _Kish didn't have dark rings around his eyes before. Or at least before I met him at the mall. _

Ichigo couldn't resist the temptation, and gathered some of the papers on the table, looking through them, while holding an eye on Kish, so that she would notice if he would wake up.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she looked at the very official looking report, and at the few lines written after them.

_Commander of the Army of Nebulosa,_

_Current Commander in charge,_

_Member of the royal family of Kaibutsu,_

_A chairman in Nebulosa's council,_

_Kishhu Kaibutsu._

Those lines were followed by some runes that Ichigo didn't understand, but Ichigo guessed they were important too. Placing the documents as they were, Ichigo took a closer look at the exhausted Kish.

Kish looked more mature somehow now that he slept, and he didn't have his constant smirk on his face. His forest green hair was, as usual in their ribbons, thought Ichigo hesitated to call them that. The word was just too girly to be placed in the same sentence with Kish.

_Sure_, Kish had shorts that hanged_ way _too low, and a shirt that showed his stomach _always_ on, but he was in no way girly. His arms, stomach, legs, and probably even chest were nicely formed, the muscles showing nicely. At the thought of Kish's muscles, Ichigo felt suddenly hot, and pulsing warmth started spreading from between her legs. She blushed.

Kish suddenly sniffed the air in his sleep, and murmured;

¨"Hmmh...Ichigo..." Ichigo blushed even more crimson, and decided to take another shower.

"Mmm..." Kish murmured. -_definitively_, Ichigo thought, before carefully backing out of the library.

---------------------

Kish woke up, and after clearing his head, he stood up in more ways than one. He shaked his head to get rid of the blush he had gained in his dream... And the dream had been _very_ real-a-like.

Putting the completed rapports on the 'out' file, he run his frustrated fingers through his hair, and made a face. His hair really had to be washed. To normal eye it may not have looked greasy, but by elf standards? It was. The elves were very strict about they hygiene, and showered more often that not, twice a day. He hadn't showered in two days.

Kish rubbed his still dream filled eyes absently with his palm, and staggered to the bath rooms. He opened the door to the bathroom, only to find that Ichigo was there. He thanked his lucky gods that Ichigo was in a towel, even thought it was a very small towel. If Ichigo had been naked, he would have gotten the slapping and screaming of his live time, and he wasn't sure if his overly good hearing ears were up to it.

Kish didn't even say hi to Ichigo, only muttering;

"Later"... When Ichigo looked at him questioningly. Not caring that Ichigo was still standing and staring, he kicked off his shoes, took off his gauntlets, and drew his shirt over his head. When he was about to take off his pants, Ichigo had the courtesy to look away. Not that Kish really minded per say, it was just quite different when someone saw you dirty.

Kish sank to the bath gratefully, thanking his lucky gods that Ichigo had already filled the bath with warm water. He seemed to thank the gods often now days. He sighted pleasure fully as the warm water caressed his tensed muscles and bruises.

Ichigo was still staring at him eyes wide, when she after a moment finally got her voice back.

"Mmm... Where did you get the bruises?" She asked, with some actually worry in her voice, and she seemed just as surprised as Kish was. Kish cleared his voice, before answering.

"Eoin left some holes in the defensive magic of Serenity. Took some force to teleport in. But it's no big deal, really. Just some tensed up muscles, and it's much better now than it was before."

"Serenity?" Ichigo asked shyly.

"The name of my ship, this ship, I mean." Kish said, rambling little, his senses little off by exhaustion.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked, and then not waiting an answer, exited the room, but not before saying at the door;

"Have a good bath." Kish just nodded, even thought Ichigo didn't see it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Half an hour later Kish climbed off the bath, and put on a fresh pair of shorts and a shirt, not bothering with the shoes, but still putting the strands of leather in his hair. They were a mark of his rank, after all.

Kish stepped out of the bathroom, which led to his bedroom, when he noticed Ichigo. Ichigo was sitting on her knees in his bed, wearing the same clothes as he did, and biting her lip. Kish looked at her, confused.

"Come here; I'll show you something." Kish, still quite confused, a bewildered by Ichigo's weird act, neared the bed.

"What now?" He asked, quite sure there was more to this than some talking.

"Lay down, on you stomach, and take you shirt off." Ichigo said, fighting not to stammer while she said the embarrassing sentence. Kish just raised a suggestive eyebrow, and Ichigo blushed. Kish did as he was told.

"I'm going to give you a massage; it's the least I can go." Kish hesitated. Giving a massage to someone had different meaning in the elven community, where people rarely touched each other. Then he shrugged it off. Not like Ichigo knew that, anyhow.

"Okay. Not had one of these before..." Kish said, taking off his shirt, leaving Ichigo little speechless. Laying down on the bed, he felt Ichigo to sit on his lower back, to reach his shoulders better. Kish couldn't help but to imagine what it would be like, if he had been the other way around. Ichigo moved her hands hesitantly along Kish's back, rubbing gently the tense muscles. Before too long Kish slept better than in years.

----------------------

"Wait!" Retasu yelled just as Pai was about to teleport to the ship. Pai looked at Retasu expressionless, hesitating, he then started to teleport again.

"Eoin!" Retasu yelled. Pai stopped dead in his tracks.

"_What_ did you just say?" He demanded. Retasu explained the situation, and then asked:

"Who is Eoin?"

"Lead me to the café." Pai said without answering the question. Retasu frowned before leading the way.

--------------------

"What? So what you are telling me, is that Kish had seen Eoin on earth?" The normally expressionless Pai yelled at Ryo. Pai then kicked a nearby table, so that it flew to the other side of the café, twisting multiple times in the air, before hitting the wall in a big explosion. The mew mew's and the owners of the café looked shocked at the power displayed. Neither Pai or Tart seemed to think of it as unusual.

"What on earth is he thinking?" Tart asked from Pai. "I know he has the right, but…"

"You know of nothing!" Pai hissed. "…Not even I know the whole story, and you now less than I… It goes way longer than just of the murder of his fiancée… Commander has the right to kill Eoin from the council of nebulosa!" Pai seethed.

"B-b-but the council _never_ gives permission to kill!" Tart yelled shocked. Pai walked in circles, murmuring.

"Tart, you don't even know the beginning of what this means. You know what the commander is capable of! We don't even have scales for measuring his power level… We're no where around his powerlevels, and even we are ten times stronger than the mew mews… If Eoin came here, he's probably after commander… I've heard their at the same power level…"

"…We'll considering their blood relation, I guess that's possible…"

"… If Eoin came on earth, he'll probably go for destroying the whole planet just top spite commander.. You know how much he loves this stupid planet…" Pai continued his ranting.

"of course I know… The way the rapports pile on his desk just because he spends bigger time dansing in the grassfields than actually doing any work…" Tart answered, remembering very well the big pile of rapports on the commanders desk.

"commander?" Ryo asked. Pai and Tart looked at each other before ranting in a way that suggested they had done it often;

"_Commander of the Army of Nebulosa,_

_Current Commander in charge,_

_Member of the royal family of Kaibutsu,_

_A chairman in Nebulosa's council,_

_Kishhu Kaibutsu." _The rest was followed up with a long rant of titels in some unknown language.

"There's an army of you guys?" Mint asked shocked her nose for once at the same level than everyone else's. Pai looked pointedly at the others.

"Kish commands the main army, a force of ten thousand. Then there are smaller force armies around the galaxy, but he practically commands those too, being the member of the royal family of Kaibutsu…" He answered.

"'royal family of Kaibutsu'?" Zakuro asked.

"Meaning that he is the son of the emperor, Kairor Kaibutsu. He'll be the next one to rule our race." Tart stated as if it was no big deal.

"What? We've been fighting like an royalty?" Mint asked shocked.

"Yes. Commander is pretty much what keeps our society together. He is the new hope of our race…" Tart started.

"Yes, yes, yes, but I am sure he won't appreciate you speaking so highly of him, and wasting time. He needs us now. Call to Serenity." Pai said to Tart, and then keiichiro.

"Serenity?" Ryo asked.

"Commanders ship." Pai answered, before starting to move his fingers along the buttons with the speed of an greasy lightining bolt.

"Pai" Kish's sleepy voice stated.

"Sorry the delay, commander." Pai apologized from the sleepy commander. Kish yawned and waved the apology away. They could hear Ichigo's voice in the background asking why he was called commander. Kish rolled his eyes.

"Anyway… Here are the scans I did. The fault is somewhere along the left side protection magics, but I really have no idea why teleporting out doesn't work." Kish said, sending some data on the screens of the café. Pai inspected them closely.

"You're right, the left side magic's are destroyed… it should work with a simple repairing, mixed with some wood magic on the wires… How about teleporting inside? It apparently worked for you…?"

"Yes." Kish answered irritated. He then showed his bruised chest.

"Though I didn't get too easy off."

"ouch, magical bruises? Won't even dare to think what it would have done to me…" Pai flinched. Kish shrugged, and pulled the shirt down.

"So anyhow, you see the problem?" Kish asked from Pai. Pai looked closer at the screens again.

"It seems that he planned on trapping you inside… But it is more complicated than that. I really have no idea why you can't teleport. I'm afraid you'll have to visit the mothership and repair the rest of the ship first." Pai said, and Kish groaned.

"Buuuuut Paaaaiiiiiii! I've been successfully avoiding her over half a year, you can't seriously mean I've got to?" Kish whined. Apparently being a commander in charge didn't force Kish to act like an adult. Pai flinched.

"Sorry sir." Pai answered, and Kish waved the honorific at the end away. Kish groaned and then hesitantly nodded.

"Fine! But I'm taking Ichigo with me, so there!" Kish yelled grinning with his tongue out.

"But sir, you know they are going to lynch her when they see she's a mew mew. You are going to get the whole ship into a riot." Pai tried to reason. Kish smirked.

"And thatt's no fun… That's why she isn't going to look like a mew mew… wonder if she would help me get Xian off my back…?" Kish started planning while smirking mischievously. Ichigo could be heard asking from the background what he meant.

"But commander…" Tart tried to reason with him too. Kish just smirked before saying something in a unknown language. Pai and Tart nodded at the same time and took one step away from the screens. The screens blacked out.

"Pai, is he seriously going to…?" Tart asked from his friend. Pai groaned.

"You know how he gets when he gets one of his 'brilliant' ideas…"Pai and Tart groaned at the same time.

"I really didn't enjoy that 'dressing up' thingy…" Tart whined. Pai just stated clearly, though he probably liked likewise:

"Order is a order, Tart Whedelon…." Tart wrinkled his nose at his whole name, but then nodded.

"And unfortunately for us, our commander is a idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do they mean 'commander' and 'taking' some one off your back?" Ichigo asked. Kish smirked.

"You'll see!" Kish then grapped the shrieking Ichigo in his hands and ran to the bedroom, set Ichigo on the bed and ran into the closet. Seconds later he came out with long, amazing dress. Ihigo gasped.

It was made out of red material which glimmered softly in the light. The dress had no straps to hold it up, and it would end little over ones knees. The back was openly cut and the dress was held up by the silvery straps going in the back.

Ichigo looked at the beautiful dress in wonder. Kish smiled.

"Come on, put it on! Well, you look completely sexy and hot in my clothes, but you can't go to the mother ship like that, and besides, you need to wear this to help me with my plan." Kish smiled widely. He gave the dress to Ichigo and was pushing her to the bathroom to change, when one thought occurred to her.

Why did Kish have a women dress in his closet?

"Kish… Whose dress is this?" Kish stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes darkening, and his face gaining a pained look. Ichigo regretted she had said anything.

"It belonged… To Xara." Kish was silent for a moment, but then blastered a fake smile on his face.

"Come on! Put it on!" Ichigo frowned, while wondering who 'Xara' was. Apparently she was dead. She pushed the thought out of her head, to the same corner where 'possible feelings for Kish' were situated.

Kish sat on the bed, waiting for Ichigo to exit the bathroom. He had not been ready for the question. He knew it was bound to come up, but still. Ichigo was smarter than he gave her credit for. He complimented her look, not her personality, but he had his reasons. Not getting too close to Ichigo was convenient. He knew the day would came when he would be forced to fight Ichigo, thought he didn't want to. If he got too close to Ichigo, they would both just be hurt.

_Too bad I had fell in love with Ichigo the one moment I let my guard down, at the park where we first met._

Ichigo exited the bathroom, the red dress on her. She was barefoot and her little over shoulders long hair fell beautifully on her shoulders. She was blushing slightly; because that was the most revealing cloth she had ever had on. She took a few steps hesitantly, but Kish just stared at her amazed.

"S-s-so what do you like…?" Ichigo asked little afraid to ask. Kish just answered bluntly:

"Wow." Ichigo blushed at the statement. Then she shaked her head.

"So…where are we going?" She asked. Kish Still stared at Ichigo and licked his lips. Then he shook himself to reality and almost blushed. He winked and disappeared to the closet himself.

"Oh, you'll see!" He came out with his usual outfit, to the fabric of this one was more expensive, one could tell. He then disappeared to the closed again and come out with a necklace and a pair of spaghetti straps sandals.

"Here." He said handing out the sandals. Ichigo put the sandals on, and Kish indicated that she should turn around. She did, and Kish slipped the necklace on. Ichigo looked at the big mirror, and almost gasped. They looked amazing together. The necklace was beautiful too. A long golden chain, with a huge blue Safire hanging in it. It landed beautifully just between her breasts.

"It's nice." Ichigo said appreciatively. Kish smiled. Then he turned serious, and started to explain his plan to Ichigo.

"So, anyway, after my former fiancée was killed, I've had a 'backup' fiancée, Xian. She's the worst kind of people there is. Only after fame and good placement in our society. There is a loophole so I don't have to marry her though. You are that loophole. If I happen to find a fiancée of another culture before my eighteenth birthday, I don't need to marry Xian, as I am so forth enforcing diplomatic relationships. All you have to do is to play to be my new fiancée for this short trip, and I'll be saved, okay?" Kish explained and then pleaded for her. Ichigo couldn't look into the amber eyes too long before saying:

"Okay… but I know nothing of you or your culture… And what do you mean fiancée? Was Xara your former fiancée? And fame? Are you famous?" Ichigo rambled nervous. Kish looked down.

"You don't need to know about my culture because you will be representing another culture. I had a fiancée before, but she was murdered. I am the son of the emperor Kairor Kaibutsu, and I'll be the next one to rule our race…" Kish started to explain. Ichigo looked at him in wonder. _Kish was a royalty? She had been hitten on by a royalty? An alien race royalty, but still… wow._

"But will you do it?" Kish pleaded with her. Ichigo looked doubtful. Kish looked down wistfully. "… I'll even stop harassing you, if that is what you want… After we get off serenity, I'll promise to not to meet you in other than our fights." Kish said looking pained Ichigo into her eyes. Ichigo was little shocked.

_He offered to leave her alone? This was really so important for him? And did she really want to be left alone? _

"…I'll do it." Ichigo muttered, but mentioned nothing of leaving her alone. Kish took it as such, and nodded, defeated. Kish walked out of the room, and Ichigo hesitated.

_Did she really want to be left alone?_

"You're coming?" Kish asked expressionless. Ichigo nodded, and followed suit. Kish lead her to a small platform. He wrote something into an iron pad with some weird symbols and got an answer of some sort. The stood inside the platform, which was circle formed, and four foot wide. Kish pulled her into him, and whispered to her ear:

"Sorry about this, but you'll have to hug me to make 'it' look real." Ichigo blushed, but nodded and hugged him tightly. She felt so safe in his arms…

Golden coloured rings rose from the floor around them, and when they fell down again, they were whisked away. The swirled into nothingness, and Ichigo held on to Kish tightly. Unseen to her, Kish smiled, smelled her hair, and said his last goodbyes to her.

He'd keep his part of the deal…

"Commander!" A dozen alien soldiers greeted them when they arrived on a similar platform, in a control room of some sort. Kish nodded and helped her off the platform. Ichigo took the help, not knowing what to do, and so hanged of Kish's arm. The soldiers looked little surprised.

"Taken another fiancée, I see…" "What a shock…" "Never expected him to…" "She looks little like Xara…" The soldiers muttered to themselves. Ichigo decided to start playing her part.

"Kish…" She started very sweetly, and all talk stopped. Apparently no one had heard him called that. "… I'm not going to get compared to 'Xara' all the time, am I?" She asked shyly, now that everyone's attention was on her. Kish just smiled.

"…Of course not, Kitten." Ichigo smiled at the nickname. Someone cleared their throat. Kish and Ichigo turned to the soldier who had done so.

"Hipsu?" Kish asked from the soldier, who he knew from before. He was one of the few who had the permission to call him by his first name.

"Kisshu…Xian is on her way here." Kish rolled his eyes, and then whispered on Ichigo's ear:

"You better expect some insults from her." Ichigo nodded, preparing her own defence in her mind.

Just then Xian arrived. She had long forest green hair, and purple eyes, and she was very good looking. She smiled brightly when she saw Kish, and all dignity left started running towards him.

"Kisshu!" She said. Running dramatically towards Kish, even sheading some tears. She spread her arms, ready to jump to hug Kish, when Ichigo suddenly stepped on her way, which surprised everyone.

"And what '_do_' you think you are doing?" Ichigo asked, her eyebrow raised. Xian stopped shocked, and a look of outrage spread on her before beautiful features.

"And _who_ do you think you are? I'll have you know I am his fiancée…" She started. Ichigo stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"Correction; you were his fiancée. You are now looking at the future Mrs. Kisshu Kaibutsu. Right, Kish?" Ichigo said the last part in a sweet voice. Kish smiled inwardly. She was a good actor. _If only she wouldn't act…_

"That's right, Kitten." Kish said.

"You name is _Kitten_?" Xian asked incredulously. Ichigo almost laughed out loud, but settled on smiling instead.

"No, of course not, you silly girl. It is my favourite name. Kish gave it to me." Xian looked outraged. Apparently she hadn't gotten a favourite name from Kish, or even permission to call him 'Kish'.

"Well I think it is a very stupid name…" She tried for one last time, but when she saw the look Kish threw at her, she gave up.

"Fine! But I'll just have you know, his isn't the last of me you will hear! Mark my words _'Kish'_!" She turned on her heels and stalked away. Ichigo smiled at the success.

"Thanks Kitten." Kish said lovingly, and Ichigo wasn't so sure it was an act. "Let me show you around." Ichigo smiled happily and said.

"This is so cool; we have nothing like this on earth." Everyone stopped on their tracks to stare at Ichigo, and Ichigo inwardly cursed. How could she have let it slip! Outraged at her self she saved what could be saved.

"I mean the stupid humans have destroyed everything, and their so called 'technology' is just pitiful." Ichigo laughed the tension off. Everyone agreed with her apparently, and Kish smiled at the save. Kish and Ichigo walked at the hallways of the hue ship and talked about some things, though all the time aware that they were listened. Ichigo noticed how everyone seemed to look up to Kish. And there were so many aliens. She had no idea they were such a big society.

"Chairman Kaibutsu!" A lanky looking tall alien with really official clothes yelled after them. Kish groaned.

"Not again…" Kish muttered and Ichigo looked at him confused.

"Your father demands an audience with you, and the council of Nebulosa wants an audience." The alien said. Kish groaned again, and Ichigo understood. This was meant to be a short visit, after all.

"Sorry, Laa-laa; but I cannot leave my fiancée alone…" Kish tried to get out of the demand. Laa-laa looked at Kish sternly.

"Chairman Kaibutsu! Surely you are aware that the rebellion armies have neared earth? We got the impression from your rapport. It is crucial that we have this meeting before we have two wars in your hands!" Kish still looked doubtful. Suddenly a group of giggling girls appeared behind a nearby corner. After seeing Ichigo and Kish the girl in lead shrieked.

"Brother!" She ran into his brothers arms. She looked a lot like Kish, though her hair was longer and not in held in place by strands of leather. Kish looked pleasantly surprised, and Ichigo found jealousy to grip her heart.

"Nara! Dear sister, what are you doing here! You should be in Nebulosa!" Kish almost snapped. Nara just winked at her.

"Well, I just had to get here, how I could stay away, after I heard you had gotten rid of Xian! I so hated that bitch!" Some of the elder aliens in the hallways looked at Nara sternly. "… I just had to meet your new fiancée… May I borrow her for a moment?" Laa-laa took this opportunity to barge into the conversation.

"That would fit splendidly. Chairman Kaibutsu here was just about to leave for an audience with his father." Laa-laa said triumphing. Laa-laa then took Kish's hand and started to drag him off. He had barely touched Kish when Kish grabbed a hold of his arm, put it behind his back, and pushed him forcefully on the nearest wall painfully. Ichigo flinched.

"And you, _messenger_ Laa-Laa, should remember your worth. The last time I checked, a _mere_ messenger hasn't got the right to touch a member of the royal family, less the commander of our armies." Kish said in a voice that was meant to put the man in his rightful place. Laa-Laa flinched at some distant memory and nodded. After Kish let him go, however, he seemed to regain his posture.

"I'm the emperor's secretary now." Kish raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. So the old man has gotten himself a new personal slave." Laa-Laa didn't say anything, but blushed. Kish turned to Ichigo who was standing beside Nara and her friends.

"Kitty cat, would you mind...?" Kish asked. Ichigo hesitantly nodded. It seemed that the separation couldn't be avoided. Ichigo felt slightly afraid though. She was to be alone in the enemy-ship after all; maybe this was a trap to deceive her into false security?

"Nara, could you look after Kitten?" Nara nodded, that had been her intention anyway. She wanted to know more about this mysterious girl.

"Kish..." Ichigo started when started to walk away. "Be... be careful, okay?" Ichigo said blushing, not quite knowing what she in reality meant to say. Kish smiled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So. How long have you known Kisshu?" Nara asked interested, after she had shooed her friends away to have a private conversation with her brother's new fiancée.

"I've know him since he came to earth." Ichigo answered, sipping her tea. They were sitting on a pair of comfortable thick pillows in Nara's private chambers. Nara's eyes flashed, though Ichigo didn't see it as she was looking into her tea, lost in thought.

"You're from earth?" Nara asked her expression filled with interest.

"Yes." Ichigo said without thinking. She then almost choked on her tea as she realized what she had blurted. Nara smiled at the worried Ichigo.

_Oh no, now I've ruined it!_ Ichigo thought.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Nara smiled pleasantly. "... After Kisshu left to earth I knew he would find someone to marry from there. He had to, in order to escape Xian." Ichigo froze. Was that what Kish was after? Wasn't she special after all? Was it just luck that he saw her, and not some other brainless girl? Didn't Kish care after all?

Nara didn't notice Ichigo's deep thoughts, but just asked bluntly.

"So... How far have you gotten?" This time Ichigo spat out her tea, her eyes wide.

"H-h-how d-do you mean?" She stuttered out. Surely she wasn't having this conversation with Kish's _little sister_?

"Well that exactly. How far have you gotten? Have you touched? Have you perhaps even kissed? Have you massaged him?" Ichigo looked at Nara in bewilderment. _What did she mean? Surely there was nothing exceptional in a touch or a massage?_ The kiss question she understood, but the others...?

"A touch? What's special with a touch? In earth we touch daily someone else..." Ichigo tried to clear up. Nara drew a shocked breath. In some moments her shock turned into interest, and she asked in the way of a little child:

"Really? Because we almost never touch each other. Only if you are promised to the other, you're bonded or if you are family." Ichigo hesitated.

"Oh...?"Ichigo didn't know what to think. Why hadn't Kish told about the customs of his people? Surely she had noticed how he had hesitated at the offer of a massage, but still...?

"Hi Kitten." A very irritated Kish said, saving Ichigo from further wondering of all these new questions. Her emotions and feelings were too much in overbalance before this conversation. She just didn't know what to think anymore! Ichigo shook her head before nodding to Nara and hurrying to Kish.

"What's wrong?" She asked Kish.

"Oh, nothing. The stupid council is just so damn corrupted, that the smallest threat to their station, and they are ready to the outmost desperate measures...Let's just go. I got the crystal." Kish sighted, showing a bright blue crystal. Ichigo stared at the crystal, when Kish grabbed her hand painfully. She didn't cry out, but turned her gaze to her hand, excepting Kish to catch the clue. Kish didn't catch the clue, but the firm grip loosened to a loose hold of her hand.

"Come." Kish said, his gaze elsewhere, and started walking in a fast pace back to the commander bridge, from where they made their way back to the ship. Ichigo struggled to keep up in his pace, and not to yell out loud. They were in the wide hallway now, and everyone was looking at them, and their joined hands. There was no use making a scene now, she decided, and hurried after Kish in a faster pace, so that it no longer looked like he was dragging her. Ichigo looked at his face, and realized that Kish probably didn't even realize he was hurting her.

"We're leaving now." Kish stated briskly at the soldiers, before stepping on the small platform, holding Ichigo near him, and Ichigo couldn't help the watering of her eyes. In a matter of seconds they arrived back to Serenity, and Ichigo said in said in a little panicked voice at Kish:

"Let me go." Kish immediately let go, only then realizing he head been holding her hand little too long.

_So she wanted to be left alone, then_. Kish thought. Ichigo hurried to the door. She didn't want Kish to know she was crying.

"Ichigo?" Kish asked worried, the earlier irritation leaving his voice. "...you okay?" Ichigo struggled to keep her voice steady.

"Yea, just need to use the toilet." She hurried from the room and into the toilet. She didn't know how to lock the door, so she just fell against the side of the bathtub, holding her hand, her tears falling freely.

-------------

Kish looked after Ichigo worried. Something bothered her. Her voice didn't sound right. Was she... was she hurt? Maybe there had been someone who had tried to hurt him through her on the ship?

Kish hurried after Ichigo, guessing she had gone to the toilet. He stopped at the door, and knocked.

"Ichigo? You okay?" He got no answer, but heard a faint sniff. His eyes widened. Ichigo was crying? Kish opened the door hesitantly.

Ichigo heard Kish coming and stood up, putting her hurt arm behind her back. Kish stepped inside hesitantly, wanting to check if she was decent.

Kish looked at Ichigo, and found that her face was covered in tears. He frowned.

"Ichigo. What's wrong? "Ichigo looked frantically around, and backed up to the bathroom wall.

"I-I... I m-miss my friends. "Ichigo tried to lie, but Kish had already seen she was hiding her arm. He walked up to Ichigo and pulled her arm from behind her. Ichigo hissed in pain, and Kish's eyes widened at the sight of the dark bruises. But Ichigo wasn't hurt when he saw her in Nara's room. And the only one who had touched her after that...

Was him.

God! Kish's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh god, Ichigo, I didn't mean to, oh god you got to believe me... I mean... Let's get it healed." Kish said ashamed, taking her in his arms. He carried her to the library, and put her in a cushion, while trading his long, gently fingers along her injured hand while whispering some words, the bruises disappearing.

He avoided her gaze, and dropped her hand as soon as possible. Ichigo's confusion was starting to turn to rage, and she hissed venonomously;

"Oh, now it isn't proper of you to touch me!" She hissed between her teeth. Kish's eyes widened in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do I mean? I MEAN THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Ichigo screeched at him, standing up. Kish just sat on the floor, confusion evident.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me, that in your world touching isn't acceptable, or neither is massage, or kissing, but you just went on with it, you! You...- you! You should've told me! That you only seemed to like me, because you wanted to get rid of Xian! You never liked me, you could've chosen anyone! Because...because a moment there I though you actually liked me! That you... That I... That I was something special!" Ichigo was almost in tears at the end of her tirade.

Kish stared at her shocked. She was upset about that? She wondered if...?

Kish just looked into her eyes and kissed her. She was surprised by the soft, hot and moisture lips on her own, and as his tongue required entrance, she answered. She lost herself in the kiss, as did Kish, while being amazed that she answered his kiss.

After a moment Ichigo seemed to realize what they were doing and pushed him away.

"How dare you kiss me Kish? It's not me you care about! It could've been anyone!" She said tears in her eyes, and hurried to leave the room.

Kish watched his chance to walk away, and decided he didn't like that. He hurried after Ichigo and grabbed her hand just by the entrance. Ichigo flinched, but Kish didn't let go. He hugged her from behind, and whispered into her ear.

"But I do care about you. I love the way you smile, I love the way your eyes shine when you fight, I love your stubbornness, your intelligence, you determined mind. I love everything in you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and I just couldn't stop myself from kissing you, even though it is not the custom of my people. I fell in love with you, no one else. I fell in love with everything about you, and it feels like my heart is ripped from my chest every minute I can't hold you, and I know you desire to be in the arms of your...-your boyfriend." Kish confessed huskily into her ear. Ichigo shivered.

She slowly turned around, and Kish knew what was to come. The accusations he was lying, or just the clean fact that she didn't feel the same.

Ichigo's eyes glimmered with tears as she whispered to him, their faces very close;

"Really?" Kish touched her forehead with his own, their brows touching.

"Really... And I'll do everything in my power to make you happy... If you'll me mine." Ichigo looked into his eyes, and finding only sincerity in them, smiled.

"I'll be yours."

------------------------------------------

The End... - For now.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Whew! Finally done! Over 9 000 words, but it's finally done! My first Tokyo Mew mew fic, but I gave it a shot, and kind of liked how it turned out. Please review!

Now this was the first part of a trilogy I've been thinking about, and I've started the other part already. Remember that there is still everyone's reaction at their relationship, and the way to happiness can be rocky... Not to even start with Eoin.

Check out the sequel, **'against each other'**!


End file.
